


Clockwork Home Kinks

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Facial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have an arrangement for how their days are spent. At 6am they shower, at 6:30 they have breakfast, and by 7am they're out the door for work and school. Dave's days end earlier than John's, leaving him to his own devices in their apartment until precisely 6:15pm, when John walks in the door. When his evenings start to include having a lap full of nude blonde in a collar, John can't really find a problem with the arrangement. It's give and take after all, even as could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Home Kinks

At precisely six am every morning, John wakes up to the sound of the alarm going off at his bedside, jangling and rattling loud enough to wake the dead. Perfect for two men unwilling to draw away from each other to face the world. He moves his dark head around as he feels through the darkness after the alarms demise, leaning down to brush his lips against a soft, pale throat. Grunting, Dave would always rustle around in the bedding before opening his eyes with a slight smile, tipping his chin up to get a kiss.

By six thirty, they were both in the shower to save on the water bill, extending their bit of contact for the day by taking their time soaping each other carefully. Fingers would curl against damp skin, taking turns with the washcloth in order to scrub in slow circles. Inevitably, when it came time to wash more intimate parts, they would grow distracted, more often than not pressing up against the shower wall to slowly kiss as the steaming water rinsed them off.

By seven am the two were dressed for the day and in the kitchen, Dave making too strong coffee as John whipped up breakfast. They’d eat and chitchat, sharing their time before they would finally part for school and work. Their schedules were steady and for the most part, unchanging. Dave, during the week, would arrive home sometime before five pm and figure out what they’d be eating for dinner later and clean up a bit. He only worked out of the home on weekends, otherwise working online in his spare time, odds and ends on his websites.

John would get home precisely at 6:15pm every week day, like clockwork. His backpack would go beside the door, to be picked up later in the evening for homework, shoes on the side of the floor mat. Same as always, same as ever.

He’d walk to the living room and sit down on the couch, sagging tiredly for a few minutes, before the clink of the glass on the coffee table would alert him to Dave’s presence. Never would a sound be heard with how quiet the blonde was on average, and usually the drink was prepared ahead of time. Tonight it seemed to be hot cocoa, two large marshmallows and a peppermint stick settled in the mug, decorated with a gaudy reindeer and sleigh to suit the season. Dave’s mug had an off brand Hello Kitty holiday theme, the eyes mismatched with the rest of the theme and measurements and color. It was wonderfully horrid in every way.

It was the exact opposite of the blonde crawling up onto his lap in the nude, a simple collar acting as his coverage for the evening, a bright red slash across his throat, shades retired for the night. Dave seemed particularly pleased with himself this time, most likely from the cocoa they’d be enjoying, marshmallows already slowly beginning to expand and melt. John was glad they kept the apartment nice and warm as he ran his hand appreciatively down his lovers back, cupping a buttock appreciatively before letting his fingers trail down his thigh.

“Did you have a good day?” he asked, even as the man in question shuffled to find the most comfortable perch on his thigh. Debating it, he wound up slipping onto his back to scoot into the natural bowl John’s legs were forming for him. He lay still until the touching resumed, sweet, simple, light glances. After all, the couch was the only chair in the living room that pets weren’t allowed on unless John was home, Dave otherwise lurking in his oversized papasan chair.

“Mhmm. I did decently on that test I was worrying about. I guess the last minute cramming really helped.”

“Dude, that’s awesome!”

“Hah, yeah. I also got the color sample back for the comic, from the printer. I don’t know, dude. The price is right but the quality just isn’t what I was hoping for. The paper’s thin, and I’m worried it’ll yellow quickly or fade out. There’s also a chance of the ink bleeding. They can’t handle the fractured jpegs unless it’s crisp and perfect and on decent stock, y’know?”

“What about the other project you’ve been working on in class?”

“What, the ‘serious comic’?”

“No, Dave, the sandwich. Yes the serious comic, the one you’ve been doing all that work for! Getting great marks on, too, if you recall,” John added with a few soft strokes to the blonde’s side and chest, finally settling on his stomach with its barely there dusting of blonde hairs.

“I’m still debating trying to sell that. I mean, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is like, my foot in the door. There’s a market. I’m not sure if anyone would even care about my adult projects, y’know? I made it big as a pre-teen, kinda hesitant to suddenly be faced with a dud now that I know how comics are “supposed” to work.”

“You’ll figure something out.. I think it’d be good for you to expand. You’d find a broader market, likely. The people who can’t appreciate your Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff stuff would probably get behind the mafia story. “

Dave made a quiet noise of agreement before sighing and closing his eyes, stretching out across John’s thighs like a cat before going loose limbed once more. John assumed whoever walked in on them now would assume this was some kind of an act. A prelude to some hardcore sex act, or that Dave was being forced to act like this.

Oh, no. That was hardly the truth.

Dave had instigated this some time back, after joking that he was like a housewife. John had laughed and pointed out he was more like a housecat than a housewife, and that he always seemed to be bombarded by affection the second he sat down in the evenings. The next day, Dave had shown up beside him with a collar and a smile, and had never taken it off. He wrote it off at first as a joke, though the time for it to be a joke had long run dry.

A few months in, and Dave had started appearing in fewer and fewer clothing items each time, though neither of them made a big deal about it. If he felt more comfortable walking around nude in their own apartment, more power to him. John was hardly going to complain about having him like that, enjoying the view, and he was most definitely not bothered by the fact his boyfriend found his lap to be the best place to rest. Getting to lay his hands on that warm body, lanky frame covered in soft skin, was like a reward for making it through the work day sometimes.

Not to say it didn’t often lead to sex, in their case, being young and having high libidos. But it never really started that way. For example, neither of them were anywhere near hard, far too used to this to even note it as something possibly arousing. Dave sat more upright and picked up his cup of cocoa, puffing air at it before drinking deep. John stirred his own drink with the peppermint stick to flavor it before drinking as well, laughing when his glasses fell prey to the steam.

They lazed this way, relaxing, drinking cocoa and watching television for a good half hour before Dave climbed off to go get dinner set out. Nothing fancy, something savory and hot from the slow cooker, rice and veggies, chunks of stewed meat all mixed with a good broth. As they ate, John was increasingly glad his father had gifted them the slow cooker upon moving in, showing them both how to use it properly.

Homework was done side by side, sprawled out on the wide bed they shared, Dave on his side reading a book with his headphones on, John on his stomach working on an outline for a paper from notes in his textbooks. Dave was coasting along, marking pages he’d be needing to take notes on later, following his usual method for assigned reading.

John was having a harder time of it. It was difficult for him to sort things apart, never certain what to include or omit. He’d run himself ragged in circles before making a hurried decision, no matter how far in advance he’d begun. Every paper was by the skin of his teeth, it felt like, and the tension showed in his posture even now, fingers drumming along the edge of the book.

He managed two pages of sorting before the panic really set in, eraser crumbs piling up with his repeated erasing and rewriting of certain portions, still not certain if that was even what he was really wanting to say. There was a headache settling in now, tension mounting till his head throbbed and his vision tried to blur. He could only pray it wouldn’t turn into a full migraine, the monster that would likely harass him through the night, ruin him for the next day.

Seriously, fuck college. Fuck it hard.

John didn’t stop his twitching and fretting till a pale hand covered his own and removed the pencil from his grip. His books were left open to their proper pages and set down on the floor by a set of headphones, the obnoxious matching bunny slippers they both owned, wadded up socks. There was sighing, vague murmurs of cursing and annoyance at having been interrupted before John finally stopped voice his protests and rolled to his side.

Dave pressed close till their bodies were flush, nestling himself beneath John’s arm and hiking a narrow leg up over his hip. Like a beloved house pet, Dave arched his back and stretched his limbs as the petting began once again, rolling obediently to his back at the slightest pressure to his hip. On cue, he purred and hummed, grinning up a storm as the touches circled his navel and trailed down his thighs, groaning softly when they ranged back up to cup his groin.

The strokes were gentle but seemingly unending, gripping and working at his dick even as he shifted and squirmed impatiently, toes gripping the blankets to help him arch his back up. Only when he was entirely erect did John withdraw his hand and push himself upright, scooting to the head of the bed to lie back against the pillows there. Dave was following his every move, unbuttoning his pants and tugging the zipper down, nuzzling at the front of his boxers as he let his hind end sway slowly in an eager dance.  He always loved this part, reaching in past the folds of fabric to drag out his cock, rubbing it gently.

Dave gave it a few pumps before licking around the head, tonguing at his slit as his fist slowly moved, grinning as he began to grow erect. He bobbed his head in place for a moment, applying a good deal of suction as he took him to the root and drew back, chuckling when John finally gave up a guarded moan and sigh, hand lowering to card through the barely blonde hair as a reward.

“Good boy.”

Dave laughed under his breath before pulling off John’s dick, lapping at the precum that accumulated in the absence of his mouth, looking up with lidded eyes. Playful, he held him by the base and squeezed lightly, giving him a jiggle, eyes sparkling when the brunette began to twitch and grimace at him.

“Dave,” he warned, “don’t push it.”

“Oh, but I -want- to push it. You know exactly where I want to push it, too.”

“…I dunno.”

“You don’t know?! Oh come on, please?”

“Why should we? I’ve got homework, you’ve likely got things you need to be doing, so. Maybe tomorrow? I mean, I’d love to, just..”

Cue the pouting, hand falling away from John’s erection and planting on his thigh instead, not ceasing his shifting around until he was settled in a straddle on his lower stomach. His own dick stood at attention, straining upwards, balls resting just in front of him. When John couldn’t help but look down at it, hands already seeking hips to clasp, faint freckles to cover, Dave made sure to rut forward a few times for show.

“Because I can help you study again and be useful. Also because you know as well as I do that it’s a stress reliever.. and that I can do most of the work myself.”

There was no denying these things. Dave’s words were enticing and sweet, more and more of something to consider as the curve of his ass gently rode the top of his dick, tickling him as he shuffled in place. The more John twitched, the harder and harder he was finding it to continue resisting, logic only making things even worse for his argument.  With a sigh, John finally pointed to the bedside table with a nod, Dave springing forward to retrieve the nearly empty bottle of lubricant.

“Hey, John, we need to get some more of this,” he pointed out as the cap was flicked open, a dab of the clear gel going onto his fingers and then directly between his cheeks. The bottle was passed to John as he settled and relaxed himself, easing the first finger in as John moved his pants and boxers out of the way. That was another part of these games, really. During most of their encounters, he enjoyed keeping his clothes on. On the days Dave felt like wearing his clothes instead of walking around naked, he’d even the playing field and strip as well, but.. It was just another of their hundreds of intricate, silent signals. If Dave was nude, John was to stay dressed. If Dave crawled on him, he was to be pet. If he straddled him, Dave would be riding.

Dave was, more or less, the one who called the shots. John had no problem following along and filling the positions that needed to be filled, going with the flow and whatever felt comfortable. They had numerous safe words and postures, signals for when it should get rougher. Actually, one of them was being used now as the blonde suddenly straddled him again, grabbing his shirt by the front and hanging on tight, giving him a predatory smirk before licking the front of his teeth.

John was to let him do as he pleased for the most part, now. He held fast as Dave gripped his slicked cock and guided it into himself, sitting back with a loud moan. Practiced and ready, he took it all the way after only a minute or so of shifting and re-arranging, sliding downwards and withdrawing slightly, repeating. Flush faced, he sat on John’s lap and released his shirt to grasp at the knees behind him, bracing. Finally, he began to bounce in place.

No attention was given to his own aching dick, flushed dark, wagging as it followed his bouncing pattern. John was too preoccupied with first watching in his frozen stance, then dragging Dave down a little more forcefully when he started moaning louder.

“Ah….AHH.. Fuck.. And y-nnngh… And you were gonna say NO!”

Alright, that was enough of him being on top for today. Growling under his breath, John sat forward and continued the shifting till Dave was on his back, writhing, trying to keep the piston motion he’d accomplished going strong and fast. The brunette shifted till he was crouching instead of pinning the blonde down, lifting him up and drawing him towards his thrusts, going deeper than before.

The sound of skin slapping skin was as loud as the dull creaking of their beds box springs, the scratch of the bedposts on the floor, lewd. It paired beautifully with the slick suction noises as he withdrew and plunged back inside, Dave’s cries as he arched and strained, kicked his feet, their labored breaths. John made a mental note to buy Dave a bell, attach it to that collar he’d taken to wearing so often. He was dying to know how the soft, ethereal tinkling sound would mix in with their crude chorus of love making.

When he could take it no longer, Dave finally reached for his dick, barely touching it before getting chastised by his lover. No touching. Leave it. Bad. Not yours, mine. His whines and begging were no good against the stern look, the few hard thrusts that made him see white, eyes rolling back in his head. While originally a bit upset at being ousted from his ride, essentially knocked off the saddle to become the horse, Dave couldn’t really find it in himself to remain mad for long. After all, good God, John really knew how to put his back into things. He looked good with a sheen of sweat running down his chest, too, cheeks bright and warm beneath clouded eyes.

He wasn’t long for the world, John, pulling out just as his body began to twitch, giving Dave no warning. One minute he was there pounding him senseless, the next he’d withdrawn and shoved him down by the shoulder to keep him still as his hand worked his own dick with a few solid pumps. Oh. Well. That wasn’t so bad.

Sunset hues widened in realization as he stared up into John’s determined face, piecing together what was going to happen. This wasn’t one of their usual occurrences, not one of their normal games. When the first splash of white heat hit his face, Dave could only close his eyes tight and open his mouth, waiting. John didn’t so much aim as try to paint him thoroughly, hoping to hide his freckles beneath the sticky substance. When Dave felt nothing else hitting his face, feeling John shiver hard above him, he finally licked his mouth clean and smirked, enjoying the salt and tang, so uniquely John.

Dave was marked and John loved it. John was possessive, and Dave loved it.

He was also considerate, large hand wrapping around the blonde’s neglected erection, tugging it to a quick finish and a low moan of thanks.

“You know, I like you this way best..”

“What, naked? Covered in cum?” He couldn’t open his eyes yet, raising his hands to signal he needed a towel.

“No. I like to see you’re mine this bluntly. Nobody else’s.” John said it calm and simple, returning to his side with a warm, damp cloth to wipe him down with. With the same care as he took in petting him earlier, he made certain Dave was cleaned and comfortable once more, laying still and satisfied when John left again to take care of himself and dispose of the rag into the laundry bin. He shucked his jeans as well to wander in boxers for the evening.

He hoped to crawl back into bed and relax, maybe take a nap, ride out his endorphins till the following morning. Start on a good foot. He grabbed two beers from the fridge before walking back, cheery grin plastered on his face, crooked teeth flashing.

“Hey, Dave, want a drink? If not, I’ll take i-… uh. What are you doing?”

He’d pulled on a set of soft pajama pants and smoothed the blankets out, brought the textbooks back to the beds surface and pulled out his own things. Panels and character sheets, references, drawing pens and pencils, erasers. All for the mafia comic.

“Helping you study, and thinking of getting some samples made for this comic too. Y’know. Just as a tester, to see how it’d look in print. I might be able to use the cheaper place to print something with bolder lines, then shell out for better quality for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, since people would for sure buy it.”

The most obvious thing in the world, from his tone. John sighed and walked in to flop on the bed, a beer in each hand, eyes closing with a groan.

“Much as I love you, Dave, I wish you weren’t so literal sometimes..”

“Love you too, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/37378716497/clockwork-home-kinks


End file.
